A Moment of Friendship
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: When Lex has a fight with his father, he finds himself driving to the one person he knows cares about. A moment between two friends.


Title: A Moment of Friendship

Rated: K

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Smallville. So sad but true…

Summary: When Lex has a fight with his father, he finds himself driving to the one person he knows cares about. A moment between two friends.

Dedication: WayLowHalo who made me write this….

Lex Luthor was driving. It was late and dark when he left his home. He had not thought about his destination when he stormed out of his house. His 'father' had made a surprise visit again explaining how worthless he is the Luthor name. Lex raced down the street to caring where he was going. His father had a way of infuriating him to no end. Lionel Luthor was the only person who could ever be right is his eyes. No matter if Lex had been able to save his father millions of dollars. Lionel Luthor didn't care because he wanted Lex to fail at everything.

"EVERYTHING" Lex yelled speeding up his car to an even more dangerous pace. Lionel Luthor would not stop until Lex had failed completely in the public eye. People already hated him for his last name.

"Jonathan Kent," Lex said under his breath. No matter what Lex did Jonathan Kent hated him for it. It didn't matter how much he tried to help. All he saw was a name that he had not control over. Lex couldn't blame him though. His father had done horrible things to the people of Smallville. Horrible things too many people around the world.

"To me!" Lex had no thought to his surroundings as he drove. The familiar path he took was one he had come to drive very frequently since moving here. Lex laughed to himself. He would go to the place he felt most content. A place where he knew would never be hostile toward him. Lex had money and could buy want ever he wanted too. He could buy security to make him feel safe. There was only one place though he every truly felt like he belonged.

"Clark," he whispered softly turning down another road toward the Kent farm. Clark was the first person he ever met that looked passed his name at the beginning. Sure Lex had almost killed him but that was a long time ago. Thinking for a moment it had not been that long at all. Lex felt like he has known Clark forever.

It hurt knowing there was something that Clark hid from him. Lex had secrets. Who doesn't? Clark was a puzzle which had to be solved but not tonight. Lex didn't want a fight. Not again. One thing for Lionel Luthor is he knew what hurt his son. Lex just needed peace which only one person can give.

Pulling into the long driveway of the Kent farm Lex could clearly see the light on in the loft of the barn. He slowly pulled up to his usual parking place and turned off the engine. 10:00 his clock read. It was late on a school night. Perhaps it was too late to burden his friend but God he needed Clark. Lex opened his door and quietly got out before he changed his mind. He walked in the barn to the top of the steps and smiled at the sight of Clark. He was the only person who could truly make Lex smile. Clark was looking out his telescope not toward the stars but toward a certain neighbor of his.

"That illegal you know," Lex said making Clark jump, "I would hate to read the news paper with a headline like 'Boy arrested for star peeping girl next door'. Not to mention that any chance you have with Luna is thrown out the window."

"Star peeping?" Clark asked laughing, "Interesting line but don't quite your day job."

"Haha, I would love to see your face if you were caught," Lex laughed dogging the pillow Clark tossed at him, "though I could get you a good lawyer."

"Thanks," Clarks tossed him a soda from the case before they sat down across from each other, "what you doing up here so late? I thought you would be getting your beauty sleep before tomorrow's big walk through." Lex was walking through the factory tomorrow to make sure everything was running smoothly.

"Can't a guy just visit his best friend?" Lex asked raising an eyebrow.

"At 10:00 at night?" Clark asked mimicking Lex's eyebrow raise, "when your father's in town. No." His answer left no room for argument. Clark had been at the mansion when Lionel made his appearance. Lex had to admit to himself that he didn't want Clark to leave but he would never say that out loud to anyone. Even to Clark.

"Yeah well he is my father," Lex sighed leaning back, "and he knows everything about anyone."

"Sounds like parents," Clack told him drinking his own soda down, "they know about anything and everything."

"Not like my father Clark," Lex leaned his head back looking at the barns ceiling, "there's no disagreeing with Lionel Luthor without consequences. I showed him that plan to save him money without closing the factory but he didn't want to hear it. He wants me to fail at everything so I go crawling to him for him on my hands and knees. He does not want me to do anything great."

"I'm sorry Lex," Clark said after a moment of silence.

"Don't be Clark," Lex finally said, "I didn't mean to come here and load you down with my problems."

It's ok," Clark said quickly, "I'll always be here for you Lex. You can always talk to me about anything."

"Thank you Clark but be careful what you offer," Lex laughed. They spend the next few hours talking about random things not mentioning Lionel Luthor again. There were no secrets tonight.

At 3:00 Jonathan and Martha Kent found their son asleep on one of the couches in the loft. Also to their surprise Lex Luthor on the other and even Jonathan couldn't keep back a small smile at the sight. Martha placed a blanket on both to keep the cold at bay before leaving them there fast asleep. Neither Clark nor Lex even stirred unto early the next morning with Martha was calling them to breakfast. That was the first time Jonathan had asked Lex to stay and enjoy Martha's cooking. Lex felt happy. He felt like he belonged to a family for the first time in his life.


End file.
